


May I Have This Dance?

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Zuko wants to ask katara to dance but he is worried she will say no. Can he work up the coarage to ask katara, with the help of a certain earth bender?





	

It is Katara's birthday and Zuko has agreed to let her have the party at the fire palace. All the gang and many many more people are there. It is a lively ball with lots of dancing and eating. Everyone is having a good time except Zuko. He has been standing in the corner of the ball room the whole time trying to work up the courage to ask Katara to dance.

T: hey sparky! (Toph walks over) Z: oh, hi Toph.

T: what's wrong señor hot man? Z: nothing!!!

T: no need to yell, and by now u should know that I can tell if you're lying.

Z: I know, I'm sorry Toph. It's just... I broke up with Mai earlier. T: I'm sorry.

Z: don't be. I was glad to end it. I... I just have other things on my mind.

T: ooh!! You want to dance with Katara.

Z: no I... What!!!!! How did you know?!!????!

T: MWAHAHAHA!!! I KNOW EVERYTHING!! I AM MELON LORD!!!

Z: SSHHHH!! Keep it down!!

T: are you going to ask her to dance.  

Z: I don't know. I know she's still kinda sore about her break up with Aang.

T: she'll say yes!!! I know!

Z: maybe later but... (Toph sends a rock at Zuko making him fly across the room and crash into Sokka who is talking to Katara)

K: Are you ok Zuko!!

Z: ya I'm fine. (Zuko stands up rubbing his head where he hit it and shooting a death stare in Tophs direction.)

S: dose anyone care if I'm alright!?!?(Sokka stands up and gives Zuko a dirty look.)

K: no, not really. (They laugh then stand for a few minutes in awkward silence)

Z: um... Kata... er... What I'm trying to say is... Do you... er... Could we... (Toph yells from across the room)

T: SPIRITS ZUKO!! JUST ASK HER TO DANCE!!! (Everyone looks over at them and Zuko and Katara blush)

Z: will... You... Um... Dance with me?

K: I'd love too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and i think it was pretty bad but if you are reading this then you made it through the whole thing!!! Thank you for having faith and please tell ne what you think. And if it sucks, tell me!! Thank you!!


End file.
